


[podfic] Model

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: For the life of her, Lardo would not be able to say exactly how she had gotten here, but if this was going to be her life now, she couldn't find anything to complain about.Written byBookwyrmling.





	[podfic] Model

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Model](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709067) by [bookwyrmling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/m) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bkmbzhh9mod6lly/%5BOMGCP%5D%20Model.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bkmbzhh9mod6lly/%5BOMGCP%5D%20Model.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “exhibitionism” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Bookwyrmling for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Credits:** [Image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jerik0ne/3968726934/)

 

 


End file.
